First Love
by Lady Seto Kaiba
Summary: Seto Kaiba falls in love for the first time. Then a terrible tragedy happens, and he's not sure whether he will lose her or not.
1. Wanting

As Seto Kaiba walked down the stairs of his multi-level mansion, he yawned with boredom. Life was boring. He needed a little action, some excitement, perhaps a girl…

Seto stopped thinking. _A GIRL!_ He shook his head and made a disgusted noise. Mokuba gave him an anomalous look. "Erm…Seto…anything unusual going on?"

The young CEO of Kaiba Corporation glanced over at the younger teen. "No, but Mokuba, your homework should have been done last night."

"I was doing it last night!" protested Mokuba.

Seto rolled his eyes and breathed loudly. "Just…just get ready."

LATER ON, as he sat down in his homeroom, and pulled out a book, two unfamiliar, pretty girls walked in. They were twins, and one had curly blonde hair, the other had straightened blonde hair. Each girl was wearing the school uniform. Seto couldn't see their eyes from the back of the room, but he guessed they were blue.

"Mr. Kaiba, please come forward. I'd like to introduce you to Annemarie and Jessica Holland," the teacher, Miss Brinson, began. "I want you to take Annemarie around the school."

Seto scowled involuntarily. "Excuse me, but I've things to do today. I have Advanced Math and Language, plus I don't need an underling from-from…wherever she's from."

Annemarie sat back on her small heels and said in a small voice, "I'm from California."

"Whatever. But, Miss Brinson, as I said before, I'M BUSY."

Jessica and Annemarie exchanged looks. Jessica spoke.

"I'm sure it won't hurt to have my sister around for one day. It's the mature thing to do."

Annemarie bit her lip. "No, that's fine. I think I've got a schedule right here…"she searched through her backpack. She retrieved a small piece of wrinkled paper. "Yep, got it right here."

Seto sneered. "Well, as you see, Miss Brinson, this girl has her schedule. I think anyone, even Wheeler, can read it."

Miss Brinson glared at Seto. "You're off the hook this time, Mr. Kaiba, but next time you won't be so lucky. Oh, and Jessica, you may report to Room 516 for your homeroom."

Jessica nodded, and smiled at her sister. "See ya, Anne!" Then she left the room.

Seto rolled his eyes and strode back to his seat. He felt the teacher's cold eyes staring at him, but he ignored her and returned to his book.

Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea walked through the door.

"Hey," Yugi said to Annemarie. "Have we met before?"

Annemarie looked puzzled. "No," she responded, "unless you've been to California. Have you?"

Yugi nodded. "Well, once, but that's a long story."

"Tell me about it," muttered Seto under his breath.

Joey turned to glare at his nemesis. "Hey, you keep your mouth SHUT! You hear me, Kaiba?"

Seto shrugged. "Quit mumbling and maybe I'd hear you."

Annemarie's eye's darted from one corner of the room to another. "Um, by the way, I'm Annemarie Holland."

"I'm Yugi. Nice to meet you, Annemarie. Oh, and these are my friends, Tea, Joey, and Tristan."

Tea smiled and asked, "Do you like dancing?"

Annemarie nodded enthusiastically. "Oh, yes! I used to be on the dance team for school in CA!"

Tea smiled again. "I'm on the dance team here! Hey, tryouts are coming up. Why don't you try out, Annemarie?"

The curly haired girl thought a moment. "Maybe I will…"

Seto nearly snorted. But he had to admit: she was VERY pretty and VERY nice.


	2. Having

Hey, people, thanks for R&R-ing my story. Your reviews mean SO much to me!

Seto Kaiba watched as his lifelong rivals ate lunch with Annemarie. He looked around to try to find Jessica Holland, at spotted her at the cheerleaders' table. He nearly snorted as he thought, "Oh my God…since when does anyone new get into that clique?" Of course, he realized that a handsome guy like himself could easily score a cheerleader like Jessica.

Or a beauty queen like to Annemarie.

Seto just shook his head. Only WHEELER could be this girl crazy.

Annemarie stood up and walked towards Seto. He pretended to busy himself as much as he possibly could.

The curly, blonde-haired girl flipped her hair back and sat down. "Hi."

Seto looked up and tried to glare at her, but it didn't work.

"What do you want?" he asked, confused.

Annemarie shrugged. "I saw you sitting alone, so…I…figured you might be lonely."

Seto rolled his eyes. "Me? Lonely? Yeah, right."

Annemarie withdrew. "Fine, if you hate me, why don't you just say so?"

"Because I don't," Seto answered, much to his surprise.

The girl looked shocked. "You…don't?"

The words caught in the young CEO's throat. "Doyouwanttogotoamoviewithme?" he mumbled.

Annemarie looked at him quizzically. "Excuse me? Do I want to go to a movie with you?"

Seto Kaiba swallowed and nodded. "Yes…"

Annemarie shrugged. "Fine."

Seto snapped back to reality. Had HE, the great and might Seto Kaiba, asked the girl named ANNEMARIE out on a DATE? He watched Annemarie walked back to the geek squad table and say something to them with a dreamy expression on her face. Wheeler screamed and rushed to Seto.

"YOU WILL BE DEAD, KAIBA! DEAD!" he yelped and proceeded to punch him square in the jaw, but before he did, Seto grabbed his arm and whirled him around. Joey shrieked and yanked his arm back just in time before it hit Tea.

Seto sneaked a glance at Annemarie. She looked quite impressed.


	3. Going

Later that evening, Seto Kaiba looked around his closet. A suit, maybe? No, he decided, she might get the wrong idea. Maybe the dark blue denim jeans? No, not classy enough. Perhaps the royal blue trench coat with brown flat shoes. Yes, that was right and fit him perfectly.

As he rode the limo to the Holland residence, he noticed the houses were getting smaller then bigger, smaller then bigger, so on and so forth, but when he reached Annemarie's place, it was a lovely mansion, with three or four levels. It was smaller than his house, of course, but lovely indeed.

As Seto approached the multi-level front door, his stomach began to feel nervous, but he still rang the bell and then felt fine as a small girl answered the door.

"Hi! I'm Elizabeth! Are you Seto Kaiba?" the girl asked brightly. She was very small, with bright blue-gray eyes and curly black hair.

Seto nodded and bit his lip. "Is Annemarie here?"

Elizabeth nodded enthusiastically. "Oh, yes!" She turned to the staircase and screamed, "Annie! Your _boyfriend's_ here!"

Seto was taken aback by the word 'boyfriend'. Was that what he was? Annemarie Holland's boyfriend?

Annemarie slipped down the steps a few moments later. Her normally curly blonde hair was tied back in a straightened French braid, her dazzling blue-gray eyes were dancing around in their black eyeliner and mascara, and she wore a red t-shirt with a dark blue denim shirt and black flip flops.

"Hi," Annemarie said shyly. "Shall we leave?"

Jessica then appeared at the door. "Bye, Anne! Have fun on your date!"

Seto blushed fiercely. "Yeah, let's go."

Annemarie laughed. "Okay."

They walked down the front steps and to the limousine. Annemarie seemed very nonchalant about that as she crawled in. Seto slipped in after.

They rode in silence for awhile, then Seto commented, "You look really nice."

Annemarie smiled happily. "You think so? Elizabeth said it was awful looking."

The young CEO nearly smiled. "I really think so."

As the movie finished, the two teens walked out. Seto took Annemarie home, but just before she got out, Seto called her name.

Annemarie turned around. Seto smiled and said, "Good night, Annemarie…"

Annemarie looked up at him. "Good night, Seto Kaiba."

Seto leaned towards her face, and she leaned towards his.

They kissed. It was the greatest feeling Seto Kaiba had in his life.


	4. Going Continued

Seto was awakened early the next morning by his little brother.

"Mokuba, leave me alone…"he mumbled sleepily.

Mokuba bit his lip. "Seto, you might need to know about…about a girl named Annemarie."

Seto gasped and sat straight up. "Annemarie? Why? What happened? How? When?"

Mokuba drew in a breath. "Seto…did you know she has cancer?"

"_Cancer?"_ the older Kaiba brother yelped.

Mokuba nodded into the darkness. "Yes. Leukemia. She was hospitalized just an hour ago, a girl named Jessica said."

Seto just shook his head. "No. _NO_! This…this just CAN'T be happening!"

Mokuba hugged his brother. "Were you on a date with her last night?"

Seto nodded. "Yes, and-and she was fine! I…I don't know what happened, Mokuba, I just don't know!" He paused, then added in a quiet voice, "Why? What did Jessica say?"

"She said Annemarie wants to see you."

Seto then got dressed and put Mokuba back to bed. He jumped into his red sedan and sped off to the Domino Town Hospital. He rushed in and snapped to the worn out looking receptionist, "I need to see someone."

She cracked her gum. "Yeah? Who?"

"Annemarie Holland."

"Oh, you mean that new girl. Sure, she's in room 812."

Seto ran to the room. When he arrived, Elizabeth, Jessica, and two adults, most likely the parents of Annemarie, were crowded around the bed, talking to one another worriedly.

Elizabeth turned around. "Annie! Seto's here!"

Seto cautiously stepped closer to the gurney. "Um, hi, Annemarie."

Annemarie didn't smile. Her normally dazzling blue eyes were dull and her curly hair was messy. "Hi, Seto."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Seto responded.

Annemarie gulped. "Tell you…about…the leukemia?"

"Yes."

Annemarie shook her head weakly. "I-I don't know, Seto. I didn't think you would care. It's not like…well…we were only out on one date."

"But I love you! I would care!"

The woman guided Elizabeth, Jessica, and the man out of the room. Seto was glad; this gave him more privacy.

The sick girl closed her eyes. "Don't love me, Seto. I'm going to die. No one loves a dead girl."

Seto had nothing to say to that. It stunned him to see such an optimistic girl hopeless and dying. It hurt him as well.

Seto knew he had to save her hopes. "Annemarie, you will live. I love you and there's nothing you can do about it."

Annemarie shook her head and smiled a bit. "You're right, there is nothing I can do about it."

"Well…just…I don't know what to say, Anne…I honestly don't."

Annemarie sighed. "I love you, too. Please…please stay here tonight."

Seto swallowed. "But don't you want your family here?"

"They don't mean as much to me as you do."

That single sentence lingered in his head and heart for about five minutes before he responded. "Annemarie…oh God…I promise, I'll stay here for the rest of the night."

"Thanks, Seto."


End file.
